I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved game carrier for transporting game from the hunt site.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In order to hunt many types of game, for example, deer, it is often necessary for hunters to travel an appreciable distance away from civilized areas in order to find the game. Once the game has been killed, however, it is necessary to transport the game away from the hunt site.
Many hunters simply drag the game along the ground away from the hunt site. This solution, however, is less than satisfactory, particularly when the game is heavy, since it is very hard work to drag the game an appreciable distance. Furthermore, the pelt is often damaged when dragging the game along the ground.
There have, however, been previously known game carriers for transporting game away from the hunt site. These previously known game carriers, however, are of a heavy and bulky construction and the carrier must be transported both to and from the game site even if its use is not required. For these reasons, these previously known game carriers have not enjoyed wide spread acceptance or use.